


Miradas

by michan_kitamura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M, Rare Pairing, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/pseuds/michan_kitamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces lo único que necesitas es una mirada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miradas

            Remus esta en Grimmauld Place solo porque hay reunión de la Orden. La casa le duele como pocas cosas en el mundo… está llena de recuerdos con Sirius; es extraño estar ahí sin él cerca quejándose por todo, como si de alguna manera estuviera traicionándolo.

             Pero están en una guerra, hay deberes que cumplir y se ve obligado a estar presente, aunque si es honesto, la verdad es que no esta prestando mucha atención. Por eso no percibe que unos profundos ojos azules lo miran fijamente, casi sin parpadear (de la misma forma que los suyos propios se fijaban hace un tiempo en un hombre de mirada de tormenta y la madurez mental de un chico de cinco años). El dueño de esa mirada posee una larga cabellera roja amarrada en una coleta, semblante provocador y gamberro, un cuerpo que se adivina tonificado bajo la ropa y el peso que conlleva ser el mayor de siete hermanos.

            Y es que Bill Weasley  no puede dejar de mirar a Remus, le atrae su calma figura, su semblante triste, su justa sabiduría. Y la atracción es mayor porque sabe que eso no es todo lo que significa aquel hombre, tiene claro que bajo todas esas capas de piel y humanidad se esconde una bestia que sería capaz de matarlo si no anda con cuidado, y si es sincero, ese animal oculto lo seduce mucho más.

            Sus miradas se cruzan casi como por casualidad, los ojos de Bill no dejan de observar al castaño, los de Lupin vagan por la mesa sin mirar a nada en especial y se tropiezan con los del pelirrojo. Y a Remus no le cuesta adivinar las malas intenciones, ni descifrar esa sonrisa que promete caricias poco castas y besos a oscuras.

             Quiere convencerse de que ya es mayor para eso, y que definitivamente no se siente capaz de compartir sus noches con alguien más desde la muerte de Sirius, pero sabe que sería mentirse a sí mismo el negar que hay un poder magnético en la actitud de Bill, y por una vez en la vida, está dispuesto a dejarse arrastrar.

             Los ojos de ambos se preguntan, se contestan, se coquetean, juegan a descubrirse, a conocerse; son capaces de manejar el mismo lenguaje, llevan y se dejan llevar. A ninguno de los dos les importa mucho ya la reunión, en ellos solo están las ganas de que termine pronto y poder huir a rasgarse la ropa, morderse los labios y susurrarse obscenidades al oído. Toda su intimidad esta envuelta en esas miradas en las que se transmiten un deseo fuerte y carnal.


End file.
